In Heat
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: "That reminds me. I heard that if you take a TAUROS to Fuchsia, they get really agitated. I wonder why... I don't really get it. But I bet it would be interesting to try it and see what happens!" From Ethan. Rated M, Mature Content. LyraxTauros. Pokephilia.


Pokemon © GameFreak, Nintendo. Satoshi Tajiri

Fic by Crow

**Tauros in Action ~ 'Fuchsia'**

*Krink!*

PokéGear milik Lyra berbunyi singkat. Nada suara pendek itu menandakan pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya. Lyra membuka perangkat canggihnya.

Message received:

Dari Ethan,  
Hei, aku lupa tadi. Kudengar kabar bila kau membawa seekor TAUROS ke Fuchsia, mereka secara tiba-tiba akan menjadi semangat sendiri. Aku penasaran, mengapa bisa begitu… Tidak mengerti juga, 'sih. Tapi, aku yakin akan sangat menarik untuk mencoba dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi!

_Oh hoo… Tak ada tantangan yang tak pernah kuterima, Ethan._ Dengan berlandaskan pemikiran demikian, Lyra menukar salah satu pokemon-nya dengan Tauros miliknya. Sampai saat ini, Lyra telah melatihnya hingga cukup kuat. Levelnya sudah 51. Tauros-nya bahkan siap menghadapi Gym Leader Kanto dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang telah dilatih Lyra secara khusus. Hanya satu kesalahan Lyra… Membawanya ke Fuchsia.

Safari Park kota Fuchsia sudah dipindahkan ke desa pinggiran laut, Cianwood di Johto. Menurut kabar yang Lyra dengar dari beberapa penduduk, daya tarik tempat kelahiran Koga sang Elite Four ini kini adalah Pal Park—taman dimana kau bisa menangkap pokemon-pokemon langka dari _region _lain.

Rhea ingin mencobanya, tapi waktu sudah hampir malam—tepat sekali setelah dia mengalahkan Janine.

Kembali ke pesan dari Ethan tadi—sebenarnya, itu membuatnya gelisah. Rencananya 'sih besok, namun akhirnya, sebelum ia pergi tidur, Lyra memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi jika seekor Tauros dibawa ke Fuchsia.

Lyra menyimpan pokeball-pokeball miliknya yang lain dikamarnya yang telah disewakan oleh PokéCenter. Kamar-kamar tersebut memang disewakan secara cuma-cuma untuk trainer yang tengah dalam perjalanan jauh. Maklumlah. Lyra melempar satu pokeball-nya ke lantai ruang resepsionis PokéCenter dan Tauros miliknya menampakkan diri. "Lyra," Imbau nurse Joy. "Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Hendak kemana dengan Tauros?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak lama, 'kok." Respon Lyra dengan ceria. "Sudah lama aku tidak membawa Tauros."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya."

Belum ada yang aneh, pikir Lyra, melirik Taurosnya yang masih nampak 'jinak-jinak' saja.

Namun ketika menapakkan kaki mereka keluar PokéCenter, nuansa disekitar Lyra mulai sedikit memanas. Memang masih belum begitu nampak, tapi napas Tauros semakin berat dan mengeluarkan uap tak kasat mata. "Hei Tauros, kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Lyra terkekeh.

Tauros mulai meneteskan liurnya. Ia menciumkan hidungnya ke perut Lyra secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba. Tentu saja respon gadis tersebut begitu terkejut. "H-hei, apa-apaan itu?! Kaget tahu!"

"Mmmgh," Gumam Tauros, terus menabrak perut Lyra dengan lembut tanpa melukainya sedikitpun. "Mmmggh~"

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita jalan." Lyra akhirnya membimbing Tauros, dan berjalan melintasi jalanan utama kota. "Dasar. Kenapa, 'sih?"

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sudah tak ada tanda-tanda manusia lagi disekitar kota. Namun Lyra menjadi semakin khawatir. Tauros memang kelihatan tidak tenang; wajahnya memerah redam, kedua matanya sedikit sayup, dan tubuh berbulunya mulai sedikit lepek karena keringat. "H-hei, ayo kita keluar kota sebentar. Ke tepi laut. Kau harus mendapat udara segar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan atmosfer kota ini… Lalu kenapa?"

Melintasi _checkpoint_, Lyra melepas palang penghalang yang telah dipasang penjaga, dan mereka akhirnya telah berada diluar seberang dari Fuchsia. Jika Lyra melanjutkan perjalanannya menggunakan _Surf_, ia akan sampai di kepulauan Cinnabar. Tapi, karena rute sedang ditutup, mungkin lain kali. Pekerja rekonstruksi juga sepertinya sudah pulang.

"Hei, kau sudah baikkan, Taur-offfh!"

Tauros kembali menyeruduk Lyra dengan hidungnya. Kali ini kearah punggungnya. "Hei, Tauros! Kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti orang mabuk seperti itu, aku akan… Grr…!"

Ngomong-ngomong orang mabuk, Lyra bersumpah wajah Tauros memang seperti wajah orang mabuk saat ini.

Tauros mulai mengendus perut Lyra, menempelkan hidungnya sesekali-dua kali. Setelahnya, ia menjalarkan indera penciumannya sedikit kearah bawah. "H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Lyra menghalau kepala Tauros, namun pokemon banteng tersebut melawan dan tidak ingin kalah. Ia terus berusaha mengarahkan penciumannya tepat ke daerah privat milik Lyra.

Wajah Lyra berubah merah padam, merasakan dirinya mulai kesusahan menghalau Tauros. Ia menyerah, dan membiarkan Tauros terus menghirup apapun aroma yang diterimanya dari pancaran 'sesuatu' dibalik celana _overall _Lyra itu. Terus terang saja, tubuh Lyra menjadi begitu panas. Perlakuan Tauros ini membuatnya basah dibawah sana. Tubuhnya menegang sebelum kembali rileks, membiarkan banteng tersebut melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Tauros menekan hidungnya dengan lembut, masih sambil menghirup aroma Lyra dengan kuat. "Aaah~… H-hei, Tauros. Kurasa sudah cukup… Hiii!" Lyra melompat secara tiba-tiba, ketika melihat tongkat daging berwarna merah milik Tauros bergelantungan dengan tegang, terjulur belasan senti.

Lutut Lyra secara tiba-tiba terasa lemah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, _apa yang harus kulakukan~?_ _Mungkin Tauros bersikap seperti ini karena atmosfer Fuchsia membuatnya teringat dengan kehidupan liarnya dulu. Tapi… Saat ini bukan itu lagi masalahnya! Ethan brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti masukan darinya anpa berhati-hati!_

_Y-yang jelas, Tauros sepertinya belum mau berhenti._

"H-hei, kemari," Lyra mengangkat wajah Tauros, dan anehnya, kali ini ia menurut. Lyra membimbing pokemon bantengnya ke hutan ditepian jalan, ke balik-balik bayang pohon malam hari. "A-apa boleh buat. Daripada kau membuat keributan… A-aku akan…"

Lyra mulai berjongkok dan meraih penis merah segar Tauros yang kini sudah berlendir oleh 'cairan' misterius. Apapun cairan itu, dan darimanapun asalnya, itu membuat Lyra sedikit terangsang dengan baunya yang mengundang. Lyra membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai mengocok batangan merah besar tersebut dengan rasa penuh penasaran. "Mmmgggh!" Erang Tauros.

"Ssssst!" Lyra berdesis. "Kalau kau berisik, aku tidak akan melakukan ini!"

Lyra terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mulus dan lembut, maju mundur seirama dengan erangan kenikmatan dari Tauros. Melihat Pokemon tersebut bergetar-getar keenakan, Lyra memutuskan untuk menghukumnya sedikit. Ia mengarahkan satu lengannya untuk memeluk sisi tubuh Tauros, dan tangan satu lagi bersiaga untuk mengocok kejantanan Tauros dengan sangat kuat dan cepat.

"Mgg~mmooggh~"

Lyra merasakan penis Tauros semakin membesar dan terus membesar diantara kocokan liarnya. Urat-urat dan daging kejantanan Tauros dengan jelas terlihat semakin menguat. Si trainer perempuan jelas-jelas bagaikan menerima perlawanan keras dari Tauros saat ini. Lyra sekuat tenaga meremas kejantanan banteng tersebut—ia hanya merasa gemas, namun tak begitu kuat, penis Tauros kini kelihatan seperti akan meledak. Tangan Lyra terpental, dan ia berani bersumpah, Tauros secara harfiah menembakkan spermanya sebanyak lima liter apabila Lyra sempat mengukurnya menggunakan ember atau botol. "MMMMMOGGGHHH~~"

Lyra ternganga, tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa, melihat Tauros menembakkan benih-benih spermanya ke atas tanah bagaikan air yang tengah mengalir keluar dari dalam selang. Lyra terduduk, masih melihat penis Tauros yang belum berhenti berejakulasi.

"Ha… Ha ha… Ha… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang seperti itu keluar didalam perut perempuan…"

Tauros mulai melangkah dengan linglung. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, langkahnya kini menjadi jauh lebih ringan. Dia juga nampak lega. "H-hei, kau mau kemana?" Lyra berbisik, nampak terkejut. "Sudah begitu saja?!"

"Mmmo." Tauros nampak begitu santai.

Lyra menggigit bibirnya. _Khuuh, apa yang harus kulakukan…?!_

"Mmmo?" Tauros berniat rebahan, dan melipat kakinya. _A-apa, kini dia berniat tidur?! Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuknya?_

"H-hei, T-tauros!" Lyra mengimbau pokemon-nya dengan terburu-buru. Dengan gerak cepat, Lyra celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengecek keadaan. Dan dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi pertarungan antara Crobat melawan Swellow, ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Pertama dari overall birunya, disusul dengan _hoodie_ merah, dan terakhir _tees _hitam dalamannya. Terakhir, Lyra menanggalkan bra cup CC dan _panties _berwarna merah mudanya. "Tauros, lihat!"

Kedua mata Tauros kembali terbuka dengan lebar. Ngantuk dan lelahnya menghilang, digantikan dengan perasaan membara yang perlahan-lahan membakar selangkangannya. Energi tak kasat mata mulai terkumpul di penis Tauros ketika melihat trainer-nya bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya, kecuali topi rajut, _stocking_ putih dan sepatu merah.

Lyra sekali lagi mengecek sekelilingnya. Sepertinya orang-orang kota ini sudah pergi tidur pukul sebelasan. Lyra menyengir kearah Tauros, wajahnya membara tak karuan dan keringat bercucur deras. Walau udara dingin malam hari bisa saja membuatnya masuk angin, tapi sepertinya panas tuuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindunginya.

Lyra mengelus berbagai bagian tubuhnya dari balik kepalanya, menjalar ke perut kencangnya,kemudian berakhir di sekitar paha bagian dalam sebelum berhenti di pintu miss V-nya. Ia berniat memberikan rangsangan pada pokemon-nya. "Jadi hanya kau saja yang harus dipuaskan, huh?" Tanya Lyra, senyuman nakal belum bisa dihapuskan dari wajahnya.

Ia mulai berjalan kearah Tauros yang tengah bersantai. Walau masih terhalang kedua paha berotot hewannya, namun Lyra tahu penis Tauros tengah berereksi saat ini. "Biar kulihat punyamu sekali lagi," Lyra kembali berjongkok didepan kedua paha belakang Tauros, dan mencari apapun yang berada dibaliknya. Cukup membuat Lyra terkejut, penis Tauros perlahan-lahan menjadi besar didalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum menggoda. "Kan, lihat 'kan?"

Saking besarnya, Lyra harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang penis Tauros. Lyra memberikan jilatan demi jilatan, dan sekali lagi mulai mengocoknya. Lyra menumpukan tubuh bagian depannya pada satu tangan, selagi tangan lainnya terus mengocok kejantanan Tauros. Ia berbisik pada Tauros yang masih rebahan. "Sekarang cepat berdiri, dan balas kebaikanku tadi. Hm?"

Lyra merangkak sedikit ke depan wajah Tauros, mengarahkan pintu vaginanya ke mulut Tauros. Pokemon banteng tersebut sekali lagi mencium aroma wangi milik Lyra; ia menjilatnya. Jilatan demi jilatan liar lidah besar Tauros membuat kewanitaan Lyra basah dan lembab beruap. Tubuh Lyra menegang kuat, ia mengerang. "Aaaah~"

Tauros berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, mengarahkan kepala runcing penisnya pada vagina Lyra. Tauros kini menerobos dinding leher rahim Lyra secara perlahan. "Aaa~ aaaah~"

"Mmmgh!" Tauros menusukkan penisnya dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba. Lyra yang menerima itu begitu terkejut. Ia dipaksa meliukkan tubuhnya keatas bagaikan busur panah. Wajahnya penuh akan efek esktasi, merasakan ujung penis Tauros menusuk dinding rahimnya secara sempurna.

"Oh~~, aku tidak kuat…" Lyra tersungkur diatas tanah,menjulurkan lidahnya, tubuh lemas dan geli dan mengejang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tauros benar-benar sudah mendapatkan ritme gerakan dan napsu hewaninya. Ia menggenjotkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan milik Lyra, mengakibatkan gadis tersebut memekik sebelum kembali mengunci mulutnya. Tauros tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia menyerang dan terus menyerang, menggunakan _Giga Impact_ pada setiap putaran tanpa beristirahat—seperti tak ada hari esok. Lyra tak bisa melawan, ia membiarkan Tauros berlaku seenaknya dengan kekuatannya dari belakang sana.

"T-Taur—AAAUGHH! Ah… Aghh…!" Lyra berorgasme sebanyak tiga kali hingga pada akhirnya Tauros baru menembakkan benih kedalam rahim Lyra. Tubuh gadis tersebut bergetar, merasakan tiap detik sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang barus saja diterimanya. Tauros melepas penisnya dan kembali rebahan diatas tanah, tepat disebelah Lyra bertelungkap diatas tanah.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Fuchsia lagi. Hh… hh, pokoknya kau akan selalu berada di PC selama aku di Fuchsia, titik Tauros." Ujar Lyra setengah sadar.

|FIN|

AN: Sssup! Ini saya lagi. Tapi mungkin ini fic terakhir untuk lemon Lyra dari GenIV. Hope you enjoy my fics; The Red Shades bakal apdet ga lama lagi, possibly. Thax for reading and please CnC.


End file.
